1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to styluses, and particularly, to a stylus applied in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
As touch panel technology improves, portable electronic devices without keypads become more popular. A portable electronic device without a keypad generally includes a touch panel and a stylus. Data or commands can be input to the portable electronic device via using the stylus on the touch panel.
A typical stylus of a portable electronic device includes a main body and a nib formed on an end of the main body. Generally, the stylus is received in a storage slot defined in the portable electronic device when not in use, so that it is convenient to carry the stylus. When using the stylus, the stylus is held by grasping the main body. As portable electronic deceives becoming lighter and smaller, then receiving slots styluses also become smaller.
However, a stylus that is too small may be uncomfortable for users to wield.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.